Change
by pookie-poo
Summary: When Ahiru gets stuck in a storm, she wakes up to be a girl once again! But the question is, why is she a girl, and what does it mean?
1. Chapter 1

As you know this is an Ahiru and Fakir fic so I hope the people who read this may enjoy it. So no more chit-chat here's the story. (Or at least the first chapter.)

----------------------------------

Chapter 1: Duck

In the middle of a misty lake sat a small yellow duck who at times quacked. _'Fakir sure hasn't been here in a while. Maybe he forgot about me.' _Swimming to the usual dock where he would sit and write, she sat in the water hoping for his return that day.

About noon she decided on giving up, _'Maybe he did forget about me.' _She swam out to the middle of the lake when a sudden sound of thunder rang in the air. She quacked loudly as rain began to fall and lightning flashed in the sky. _'A storm? I didn't even see the warning clouds.'_ She began to hurry to the shore before the lightning could get the chance to hit the water. She glanced at the sky and before she knew it, the lightning hit the water and she got shocked. She soon felt as it she were heavier than an cow._'I'm sinking! I can't move! Ducks can't drown!' _She stared at what seemed to be an endless lake.

The lightning continued to flash in the sky lighting the dark water. She tried to move her wings to swim upwards, but to no avail. She brought her wings in front of her and stared at them, _'Stupid wings.' _Another flash of lightning lighted the waters and her eyes widened in shock _'Hands?'_ The next flash of lightning had returned her hands back to wings. _'No more I can't breathe.' _She then lost conscious.

----------------------------------

I know its short, the length should increase . Though the reason I put it this short to see if this might encourage people to continue reading it. So if you enjoyed this please let me know with an review. So the I may be stimulated to continue writing. Thanx for reading! (n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, lol, Ive been sorta distracted. So...but At least it's here, lol. Hope you like it .

Enjoy!

----------------

Chapter 2:

Ahiru opened her eyes and noticed rain continued to pour down from the sky. She also pointed out she was no longer in the water but on the lakeshore. She looked back feeling the cold tides of the lake trying to pull her into the depths of the lake. She quickly began to move herself away from the water and froze at the site before her. A scream was heard throughout the surrounding area.

Ahiru looked at her trembling hands. _'What! W-Why! I'm human again.' _She instinctively put a hand around her neck in search for the pendant that had kept her human, _'It's not there so, why?' _She continued to stare at her hands in utter confusion. The sound of laughter brought her out of her trance. _'Who would be out here in the rain?' _She rushed into the water to cover her nude body. She continued to listen to the sound as it came closer.

"You're mean! Give me my umbrella." Ahiru watched as a young man came out a bush and was almost immediately tackled by a young woman, who was obviously angry. Cries of defeat came from the young man on the ground and Ahiru noticed a smirk on the young man's face,_ 'Her hits are not even hurting him.' _She chuckled and realized that she needed to get out as soon as possible. She hesitated before calling out to the two on the ground, "Excuse me! I need help!"

The young woman on the ground looked up, and an mixed expression of confusion and surprise appeared on her face. She quickly rose from the ground and began to run towards the shore, "Little girl! What are you doing! Please come out!" Ahiru's face blushed in embarrassment. "I can't!" The young woman now looked worried, "Are you stuck?" she looked back, "Haru! Come help this girl out!" Haru began to waddle his way in the water. Ahiru looked at the man with embarrassment, "No! Don't come!" He stopped and looked at her with an awkward expression.

He looked back at the young woman, "Risa! What do I do?" She sighed before making her way in the water towards Ahiru. She stopped in front of her and smiled, "Why won't you come out?" Ahiru looked down before speaking, "I don't have any clothes on." Risa's eyes widened slightly from shock before chuckling. She looked back angrily at Haru, "Give me your coat!" He gave it to her without any look of confusion or hesitation. The coat was wrapped around Ahiru and the three of them made their way out of the water.

They walked out of the woods without a word being said. Risa turned to ask this strange, yet mysterious girl a question. Yet when she looked at her, she looked in awe to see this girl holding on her dress with her eyes closed, a smile appeared and she picked her up.

"QUACK!" Ahiru rose from the bed and looked at her hands, "I'm human." She heard laughter, "Of course you are. Unless you think you're a duck." Ahiru's eyes widened, _'Why didn't I return into the form of a duck?' _Worry filled her mind, but relief followed, she sighed and continued to listen to Risa talk. "You quacked just like one." She recognized her as the same young woman from yesterday, "Risa?" The woman looked up from her sewing and smiled happily, "That's my name." There was a knock on the door before someone entered with a tray of cups, "Tea's ready." Both females looked at the person, Ahiru recognized him as the same man from the night before, "Haru?" He looked at her smiling before handing her a cup of tea. Ahiru took it gratefully and sipped on her tea.

"What is your name? You haven't told us yet." Ahiru stops and lowers her head, "I'm so sorry. I must've seemed very rude. My name is Ahiru." Risa looked at her finished work and held it in front of her before showing Ahiru, "Ahiru. What do you think of this dress?" Looked at the blue and white, plaid sundress, on the front top there was a yellow flower. Ahiru loved it, "Oh, it's really cute. You're a very good sewer." Risa glanced back at the dress, "Aren't I?" Ahiru looked dumbfounded, _'She's modest.' _Risa then handed the dress to her and Ahiru looked at her questioningly. Risa laughed, "You didn't think it was for me did you? Look how small it is compared to me." Ahiru then put her hands in front of her, "No, no. That's okay, you already done so much for me." She heard a laugh from Haru, "Do you plan on leaving without clothing on your body, if you don't remember you weren't wearing anything when we found you." Ahiru's face flushed in embarrassment before she took the dress from Risa. "T-Thank you."

Both Haru and Risa exited the room so Ahiru can get dress. She looked down in awe, _'It fits perfectly. I wonder how she knew.' _She chuckled, _'No wonder she's confident in her work.'_ She opened the door and she smelt a delicious aroma. She followed the source of them smell, almost floating in the air, and ended up next to a small table with plates of food. A gasp was heard and Risa came up to her and made her model the dress, "It looks adorable on you." She looked at the table as an artist would when finished with a piece of artwork, "I figured you might be hungry." Ahiru's stomach grumbled in reply and she flushed. Risa laughed, "You sure are easily flustered; you act like a duck." Ahiru covered her mouth to stop the oncoming quack.

Taking a seat, Risa and soon Haru followed. They bowed their heads and began eating. Ahiru savoured each bite. Finished she rubbed her tummy and stood to thank them.

She soon decided it was time to leave and was sad to leave but she knew she couldn't stay here. "Here I made Haru fetch them while you were sleeping." Risa handed Ahiru a pair of white sandals. She put them on, _'I can't let anyone see me.' _She look at Risa, and began to tap her fingers together, "Do you have a hat? I-I--" Risa lifted a finger, "Don't worry about it. I have the perfect one." She left momentarily, and Haru came at the door smiling, "I hope you have a good trip, wherever you may be going. We don't know who you are, why you were at the place we found you, or what your intentions are, but Risa liked you so I like you too." Ahiru smiled, "You know she really does love you." Haru looked at her baffled, "How can you tell?" She giggled, "The way she says your name." He looked even more surprised before it became warm smile, "I love her too."

"Haru!" He looked back startled, "Y-Yes?" Risa came up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too." Ahiru smiled at the couple before her. Risa remembered the sunhat in her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry! Here you go." Ahiru bowed in appreciation, "I will pay you back." Risa smiled brightly, "Okay, pay us back soon." Ahiru looked back dumbfounded yet again, _'Isn't she supposed to reject the offer? Strange lady, but she is kind.'_ Ahiru chuckled and walked away.

_'Now first things first. I need to find Pique and Lillie. I also need to find a place to stay, maybe I can get reenrolled. Then again, I need to get a job to pay Risa back. Ah! So many things to do.'_ Ahiru continued to walk aimlessly through the town, lost in thought. Before she knew it, she had paused and stared in front of her. She had seen Pique and Lillie and they were walking towards her, smiling and laughing. Ahiru though happy, felt as if she never knew them, they were older, by at least a couple years. They walked by her as if she were just another person. _'They have to remember me!' _She quickly turned around, "Pique! Lillie!" They stopped and turned around. They looked at Ahiru blankly, "Who? Us?" Ahiru looked in their eyes and the horrible thought then became visible in her mind; _'They don't remember me.'_ she turned around trying to fight back tears, "Never mind." She heard their footsteps going away, and felt sadness engulf her heart.

She continued to stand at the spot, sulking, _'Now that I think about it,' _She looked at all the people around her, "No animals." _'Then why am I human? If there is no story, then I should still be a duck. If I'm going to be human why aren't I in the body of an older person. Sure years have past, I knew my friend would grow, but…' _She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned her head, "Excuse me miss. I've seen you through my shop window, or my wife has and couldn't help but wonder; Are you alright?" Ahiru fully turned around and chuckled nervously, "I didn't mean to worry you." She pauses and glances to the side, "I was trying to find a job, and place to stay." A hearty laugh escaped the bearded man before her, "If that's all, I think my wife may be able to find something for you."

Joy filled her heart and she followed the man to a flower shop. She stopped in front of the door, "May I look at these flowers?" The man smiled brightly, "Sure, I'm going to talk to my wife." Ahiru picked up a flower and sniffed at its fragrance, she sigh, before placing it down, _'what am I doing? I don't belong here. I'm a duck not a human. There has to be some explanation for this.' _She lifted a hand in front of her and looked at it as if it were the cause of her problems, "Ahiru?" Ahiru tensed up, _'Fakir.' _

_-------------------------_

So, did you like it? If your reading this youmust've but tell me wat you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Im glad ya'll luv my story, lol...But anyways, thanx for the review. Enjoy!

---------------

Chapter 3: Discover

Fakir had to blink twice before calling out her name, "Ahiru?" The girl that stood by the flower flinched, and brought her hat closer to her head. Fakir was surprised to see a response, if nothing happened he would've just continued to walk calling himself an idiot. However, this girl who stood by the flowers moved, he had to see her face. He walked slowly towards her. The girl quickly turned around. Their eyes met; the dark green and big blue eyes. Fakir was shocked to say the least, Ahiru the girl who always smiled happily, and the worst dancer in the world stood before him. However, her eyes, they were frightened. He took another step forward, and she immediately took off.

"Ahiru!" He took off after her, but was halted with a firm grasp on his arm. He looked up to see a bearded man, "Now lad. You wouldn't be trying to hurt the young miss, would you?" He glared at the man, "Of course not!" He pulled away from the man and continued after her. He was soon able to see the pink of her hair and kept his eyes focused on that. Fakir was close to her, and would've been closer if people weren't around. He had to follow her; he wanted to know why? Why was she running? He wanted to keep her safe and warm, he cared for her.

Before long Fakir was in the woods and the thought of Ahiru being a fast runner crossed his mind. By the time he stopped Ahiru was at the edge of the dock where he would always come to visit her. Dark clouds loomed over the sky while Fakir stood staring at Ahiru and catching his breath. Ahiru turned to face him. Fakir called out her name again and it echoed in the air. Following the echo came laughter; Fakir let his eyes wander the surrounding area. He returned his gaze to Ahiru. Only this time his eyes widened in shock, behind her was a young man, holding her waist, whispering in her ear. Within seconds her eyes became dull and her skin pale. Fakir became furious, "Who the hell are you? Get away from Ahiru." The young man dress in white chuckle before stepping off the dock, though floating in the air. He held up a hand, "Come Ahiru." Ahiru obeyed, she took hold of his hand and was lifted in the air. Fakir cursed himself for not being able to do anything as he ran up to the edge of the dock.

Ahiru and the unknown person danced above the lake. They danced and danced Fakir grew tired of this, "Ahiru!" She looked his way with a blank stare, Fakir smiled lightly, "Come dance with me." He brought out his hand and held it there. Ahiru stared at him, thenlooked at the person in front of her and continued to dance. Fakir grew upset and this time he put more feeling into his words, "Ahiru." She paused without looking at him, "Come dance with me." She then looked at him and reached out her hand. A light engulfed her; both Fakir and the unknown person looked away. The light faded and what Fakir saw amazed him floating unconscious in the air was a young woman with long silky pink hair, and a serene expression on her face. Still with a little light left, she floated to the arms of Fakir.

He heard the chuckle of the young man and before he knew it, he disappeared. Fakir looked down, wondering if this person was Ahiru. The young woman slowly opened her eyes, and looked into Fakirs eyes, "Fakir!" she pushed herself off him and scrambled onto the floor. He rolled his eyes now having proof that this was indeed Ahiru. He made his way towards her, "No Fakir!" He stopped baffled, "Don't come closer." He was expecting her to pick herself up from the ground, but she remained on the floor. Silence took control and Fakir was about to say something until Ahiru spoke, "Why?" She didn't look up, "Why did you forget about me? Did I do something wrong? Was I boring? I know I couldn't communicate to you, but you kept me company. I was lonely." Fakir looked at her with disbelief, she wasn't boring, he never forgot about her, she didn't do anything wrong, but it was his fault she felt lonely. She continued to speak, "I'm Sorry!" he looked at her with surprised, "I was selfish, maybe you had better stuff to do, more important stuff to do, but I wanted you to come to see me." She stood up and raised her head, tears were pouring down her face. Fakir felt his heartache, Ahiru was hurting because of him, "I was content after awhile, but then I became human. I-I broke my promise to you. I-I'm so sorry Fakir, don't hate me." she used her hands to cover her face as she cried. Fakir clenched his fists and walked over to her, she took a step back, but he grabbed her into an embrace, he held her securely. She tensed up slightly before letting herself cry. Fakir held her putting his feelings in the embrace. His concern, his worry, his relief, his happiness, his reassurance….his love.

Her crying, settled to sniffing, and her sniffing settled into a shallow breathing. Fakir picked her up bridal style and smiled down at the sleeping young woman. He looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes in anger, "Who the hell was that guy?" He walked out the woods into town.

He sweat dropped as people stared, whispered, and females of all ages began to gossip. It was late afternoon so he should've expected that was to come. Even when he passed by the flower shop he received an odd look from the bearded man. He then regretted taking this route home. He entered his home and sighed with relief. He entered his room and placed Ahiru on his bed. Covering her with a blanket, he took the oil lamp and left the room. He descended a flight of stairs and sat on a chair. The question of Ahiru how Ahiru's transformation occurred was present in his mind, along with the many possibilities. Fakir then stood up and decided to get some food for the house, as a seventeen-year-old boy he knew that if he ate a lot, that Ahiru ate more.

------------

So what you think? lol I didnt leave you to much suspense this time but, lol I guess it's good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_Ahiru opened her eyes and found herself in a prairie, she smiled at the sun's warmth and laughed giddily as she began to run. She had arms and legs; she was human! Now she could be with her old friends. She heard laughter and turned to see Pique, Lily, Mytho, Rue, and...Fakir! _

_Energy spread through her as she began to run, but she fell to the ground as she slammed right onto a invisible wall. She got up and tried to walk towards he friends but she couldn't she became frantic at the thought of not being with her friends and Fakir._

_She began to bang on the wall with tear threatening to come out of her eyes, _'Why!'_, "Why!"_

_She heard a soft chuckled and turned around, but everything behind her was black. She saw nothing. At that moment she felt alone. Alone. She hated being alone, when she was at the pond always waiting for Fakir, not being human and not being able to talk to him._

_She heard it again and peered in to the dark, and a white foot stepped out and a young man dressed in white came out smiling at her, with a bit of cynic character to it. "How does it feel, being alone. You were fated for this anyways. Just look out there they don't even remember you."_

_Ahiru looked at this man with slight horror, how can he say that, "T-That's not true." _

_The young man smiled, "Really? Well it doesn't matter, everything you know is a lie. How do you know that their friendship with you even existed, you are a duck anyways. Or are you?"_

_Ahiru stared at the man not knowing what to say, what could she say, he was confusing her._

"_What if I told you you had human parents?"_

"_Y-Your lying! I'm a duck!" Ahiru gasped, that's right she is a duck. She need to live the life of a duck and keep Fakir's promise. She looked at all her friends, _'He doesn't even now how I feel about him.'

_She heard the footsteps of the unknown person come closer, and looked at him in fear as she began to run, she didn't want to get caught. _

_She screamed when he appeared in front of her and placed a finger on her head, "Don't worry it wont hurt, physically anyways."_

_Faint memories clouded her head, picture of a mother, father and baby. Smile laughing crying, a mothers screams._

_Tear poured down Ahiru's face, "Stop! Stop!-"_

"Stop!" Ahiru sat up with sweat on her face. She began breathing hard with her dream running through her mind over and over again.

"_No way_." She places a hand on her mouth, but realizes she has a hand, she gasps and quickly stumbles of the bed.

At the moment the door opens, "Ahiru?"

Ahiru looks up, "Fakir….um hi?"

"What are you doing on the floor get off." Fakir walks over to her and helps her up. Ahiru stand up and looks at Fakir's face, she stares, and slowly places a hand on his face.

Fakir blushes, "Ahiru."

"Fakir!" Ahiru hugs him tightly, "Its really is you." Tears comes out of her eyes and she quickly wipes them.

"Of course its me, stupid." He walks over to the door, "Are you hungry, slept all through the night."

Ahiru blushes in embarrassment when her stomach being to grumbles, "Yes please, for the food." She follows him out the door but pauses and back tracks, she looks at a mirror and stares.

Fakir notices her change of behavior and looks at Ahiru curiously, "Ahiru."

She points, "Is that me?"

Fakir looks at the mirror and looks at her stupidly, "Of course its you, what of -" It was then that he realized that she hadn't seen herself in a while and that he hadn't seen her either….She looked older. Prettier.

She turned to face him and pointed at her chest, and looked at these, they're way bigger than that last time I had a body.

Fakir blushes cherry red and hits her across the head, "Idiot! don't point at those things like that in front of me."

"That hurt." Ahriu begins to rub her head. An images flashes through Ahiru's mind; a picture of a young women with pink hair and a young man with blues eyes.

Ahiru's eyes widen and gasps. She places both of her hand over her mouth.

"Ahiru?" Fakir gives Ahiru a look of concern.

Ahiru looks up a Fakir, and realizes that she worried him, "It's nothing Fakir," She grins at him, "Lets go eat."

------------

Cough…cough…don't hate me…anyhow I didn't think I'd get this many reviews…sorry that is really late, but I hope you like it..


End file.
